powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zack Taylor/2017 movie
:For the original TV version of this character, see Zack Taylor. Zack Taylor is the Black Ranger of the Power Rangers. Character History to be added Personality Zack is filled with bravado and swagger. He is tough and cool on the exterior but has many layers beyond his fearless appearance. Zack advertises everything about himself, except the truth, which makes him feel deeply inferior to all his peers.https://powerrangersnow.wordpress.com/2016/10/07/movie-synopsis-character-bios/ Zack struggles with the stress of his mother's illness, and he often camps out in the wilderness and decomissioned traincars near his home, deeply terrified of waking up to find his mother dead, and so tries to live life far from home. Despite this tendency to avoid home, he truly loves his mother, often speaking to her in Chinese, playing chess with her by her side, and doing everything he can to take care of her. However, Zack's public image is anything but that of the dutiful son that he is. In his public life, Zack is cocky, rebellious, and eager for a life unlike his own. He is hyperactive, boisterous, and fun-loving. He also has something of a combative side, as he and Jason come to blows when Zack nearly kills the team while test-driving the Mastodon Zord in the mountains. In the end, the two are in awe of Billy's first time morphing into a full Ranger suit. Zack is unorthodox, creative, and perceptive. The latter trait is evidenced when he deduces the reason why they have been unable to morph as well as Trini's sexual orientation despite the fact that she had told no one of it, showing his social intelligence. Video game appearances Power Rangers Legacy Wars The reboot Power Rangers fight with Rangers from the mainstream universe in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. Black Ranger Arsenal *'Black Power Coin:' Zack's supernatural crystal, which is the source of his powers, and his ability to morph. Zords *'Black Mastodon Battle Zord:' Zack's alien battle vehicle, very powerful, yet hard to control, with Zack only being able to control his Zord after gaining full access to his morphing capability. Powers and Abilities *'Power Ranger Physiology': After receiving his Black Ranger power coin, Zack gained the following superpowers that are possessed by Rangers in general: **'Superhuman Strength': Zack's strength is enhanced to superhuman level. ***'Superhuman Leaps': Zack's Power Rangers-level superhuman strength enable him to jump higher than any regular humans, shown when he leaped over a large abyss. **'Superhuman Durability': Zack's bodily tissues are substantially enhanced by his power coin to the point that he cannot be physically harmed by ordinary humans. **'Superhuman Climbing': Zack's Power Rangers-level superhuman strength improved his grip so that he is now able to climb faster and better than regular humans, as he is now capable of scaling a steep cliff in mere seconds. **'Morphing': Zack, upon acquiring superpowers bestowed by his power coin, is capable of morph into his ranger form by forming a suit of powerful black armor around his body. *'Skilled Combatant:' Zack, following team training sessions with Zordon and Alpha 5, eventually became fairly skilled in alien martial arts, and thus managed to defeat many of Rita Repulsa's Putty troops. * Bilingual: Zack is fluent in American English as well as Mandarin Chinese. He presumably learned Mandarin from his mother, who like him, is of Chinese descent. Notes Portrayal *Zack is portrayed by Ludi Lin. In the movie's Japanese dub, he is voiced by , who voiced Usada Lettuce in ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' Behind the Scenes *''to be added'' Appearances * Power Rangers/''Power Rangers: The Official Movie Novel'' * Power Rangers: Aftershock See Also *Zack Taylor - Source counterpart from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers *Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi- Source counterpart from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger References Category:Power Rangers (2017 movie team) Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Movie-exclusive PR Rangers Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:PR-exclusive Rangers